capcomdementofandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Fiona's Accessories (see Main Article) Throughout the game, Fiona obtains three main types of accessories: chokers, earrings, and boots. Fiona can receive/create four of each category, each with its own unique properties. With the exception of boots (which always appear as Fiona's brown default boots), accessories visibly change in cutscenes depending on what Fiona is wearing. Fiona and Hewie's Costumes (see Main Article) With the completion of the game, many costumes become available. The costumes received are based on what Endings or Play Types (Ending Score) you receive. Fiona's Costumes Fiona has six costumes to choose from. One default, three you get from the completing the game at any rank with any ending, and two that have specific endings needed to receive. Hewie's Costumes Hewie only has three costumes to compare with Fiona's six. His default, one received after completion of the game on normal mode, and one received after completion on hard mode. Fiona's Items Found In-Game Lavender - Slowly reduces Fiona's panic. Found in various places. Camomile - Slowly restores Fiona's stamina. Found in various places. Bisque Doll - Found after Debilias drops it early in the game. Can be used to lure Debilitas onto the crumbling balcony. Weeping Stone - Found near in a secret room in Daniella's area, and in the hallway where Riccardo begins to chase you. Used to distract stalkers by placing it on the floor. Can be created alchemically. Created Alchemically (see Main Article) Helpful Items Quies - Restores a small amount of Fiona's stamina. Recreatio - Restores all of Fiona's stamina. Mundus - Reduces a small amount of Fiona's panic. Sedetio - Completely reduces Fiona's panic. Torva - Increase the speed Fiona recovers from panic for a short time. Fortis - Completely restores Fiona's stamina and prevents her from losing stamina for a while. 'Harmful Items' Carbo - Reduces stamina. Nigred - Reduces stamina. Remedium - Restores stamina, but increases panic. Weltigo - Makes Fiona briefly unable to hear. Hewie's Items Found In-Game Chicken jerky - Restores some of Hewie's stamina. Found in various places. Beef Jerky - Restores all of Hewie's stamina. Found in various places. Ball - This toy is found in the canine training ground outside Fiona's room near where the player rescues Hewie. Onion - Lowers Hewie's stamina. Found outside Debilitas' shack. Created Alchemically Helpful Items Esca - Restores some of Hewie's stamina. Magna Esca - Completely restores Hewie's stamina. 'Harmful items' Bennenam Esca - Reduces Hewie's stamina. Sylvesta Esca - Makes Hewie very powerful and aggressive, attacking anyone near him, including Fiona. Weapons Placed Items Magnesia - Explodes when stepped on, causing minimal damage to the enemy. Found in various places. Refined Magnesia - Explodes when stepped on, causing moderate damage to the enemy. Found in various places and can be made alchemically. Prima Magnesia - Explodes when stepped on, causing massive damage to the enemy. Found extremely rarely, but can be made alchemically. 'Throwing Items' Antimony Powder - Shocks the enemy for a minimal amount of time when thrown. Found in various places. Refined Antimony - Shocks the enemy for a moderate amount of time when thrown. Found in various places. Antimony Tube - Shocks the enemy for a long amount of time when thrown. Created alchemically. Plates Game Plates Cracked Plate-Key (RE) - The first plate key, found outside the locked bathroom. Cracked Plate-Key (ST) - Found on the dining room table. SALT/SULFUR/MERCURY - Used to solve the dragon puzzle Special Plates METH - Used on the Emeth golem to give you the Obsidian Choker. EMETH - Used on the Emeth golem. METH - Used on the Emeth golem to obtain the Obsidian Choker. MAGNUS - Opens the box in the red room, giving you the Jade Choker and the Philosopher Earrings. ALCHYMIA - Gives you the Alchemist Earrings. ADAMAS - Gives you the Diamond Choker in the alchemy room. MORGAN - Gives you the Fairy Earrings in the alchemy room. POWDER - Gives you the Burst Boots in the alchemy room. SALTATIO - Makes the golem in the mausoleum dance, which restores Fiona's stamina. Other Key Items Keys Study Key - Found below the laundry room with the help of Hewie. Opens the study desk to receive the Lunar Refractor. Smudged Key - Received from Debilitas after defeating him with the chandelier. Opens the locked bathroom stall and leads to the secret basement. Saturnus Key - Found in the church before Debilitas' boss battle. Opens the door across from the drawbridge door. Jupiter Key - Found in the small library above the ice pillar. Opens the doors to the Room of Deception and the Room of Truth. Venus Key - Found on the corpse in the torture room. Opens the door to the green room. Mars Key - Dropped by Daniella after her death. Opens the door at the bottom of the water staircase. Castle Gate Key - Found in the secret basement, only after beating the game once. Opens the castle's main gate. Game Items Fresh Flowers - Retrieved by Hewie. Necessary to complete the moth puzzle. Wilted Flowers - The result of Fresh Flowers remaining in your inventory for too long. Broken Marionette - Found on a garbage pile near Fiona's room with the help of Hewie. Necessary to open the door to the Eye Puzzle room. Lunar Refractor - Found in the study desk. Necessary to open the door at the bottom of the secret staircase. White Mandragora - Found in the green room. Necessary to gain entrance into the mausoleum. Books Cathedral Secrets - Found in the library. Part of the puzzle leading to the projection room. Wiseman's Craft - Found in the library. Part of the puzzle leading to the projection room. Occult Philosophy - Found in the library. Part of the puzzle leading to the projection room. Return to Pages.